


Milk

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: There’s got to be a reason to leave the house...





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, this is sort of a prequel for ‘New York Nights’ hence the mentioning of the jazz club. Another oldie I wrote last year...

Madison Avenue, New York

_The Apartment, 1953_

Therese stormed inside the house one early afternoon with the door slamming shut behind her. Carol and Abby, who were both settled on the sofa in the living room, froze in mid-laughter with cigarettes dangling between their fingers.  
“Is that you, darling?” Carol’s pleasant voice called out. She approached the kitchen now, body leaning against the doorframe, watching Therese set her leather bag down on the counter before moving around quickly; yanking wooden cabinets and snatching a glass jelly jar placing it down below her.

“Therese - what is it? What’s the matter?” Carol took a careful step forward taking in the young woman’s bad mood immediately. “How was your day?”

“Fine…” Therese pulled the handle of the frigidaire and bent over halfway through before rising back up to let go of the door. “We’re out of milk.”

“I’ll make a trip to the market tomorrow,” Carol crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong now? Did something happen at work today?”

“No, not really,” Therese rubbed her eyes. “It’s been the same - long and tiresome…” she let Carol embrace her, finding the familiar comfort of the blond woman’s arms wrapping around her waist with their bodies pressing together and Carol’s lips brushing along the side her temple. “How was your day?”

“Oh, boring as usual,” Carol murmured. “I invited Abby over. She’s been telling me about this jazz club she wants the three of us to go to tonight. The Foxtail.”

“Tonight?” Therese blinked, no longer aroused by Carol’s long, slender fingers sliding up through her blouse.

“Yes, tonight. I told her we’d love to go, especially you, since you deserve a break now and then…” Carol smiled as she leaned over and kissed Therese lightly on the lips. Her eyes widened over the fact that Therese didn’t kiss back, but instead pulling herself away and glaring on.

“What if I don’t want to go to a jazz club with you and Abby tonight?” she spoke harshly. “What if I already had plans?”

“Which is what exactly? Going to bed early?” Carol chuckled. She was only teasing, but Therese didn’t see it that way. The young woman looked down and began turning away.

“Are we going out tonight or not?” Abby questioned, stepping into the kitchen behind Carol. She took one good look at Therese pouting and snorted. “Nice to see you, too, Princess.”

“Abby,” Carol warned.

“We’re out of milk,” Therese repeated. “I’m going to take a walk and pick some up!” she avoided Carol’s gray-blue eyes as she walked past her and Abby leaving them in the kitchen and then the house entirely.

“What’s got her panties in a bunch? Rough day at the office?” Abby demanded. Carol sighed and rubbed the back of her neck, shrugging.

“She works too hard, but acts like a child sometimes,” Carol muttered.

“Still is,” Abby replied. “She’s buying milk, after all.”

A smile crept on Carol’s lips, but she swatted Abby to knock it off. Abby grinned as the two women went back to their spots on the sofa waiting for Therese’s return.

Therese arrived back a few minutes later with a rolled up beauty care magazine stuck to her left armpit and a paper bag that carried two glass bottles of milk. She stopped and stared down at the two old friends that had a history long before her time and felt a wave of jealousy. Carol broke into a shy smile now that only pissed her off even more. Without saying anything, Therese moved along back into the kitchen to put her groceries away.

“Sweetest, I’m sorry,” Carol said, exasperated. She appeared with her arms out in surrender. “Abby thinks that maybe we could all use a little fun tonight. I thought maybe-”

“Don’t make decisions for me, Carol. It’s not fair,” Therese said firmly. She unscrewed the metal bottle cap and poured herself some milk into the glass jelly jar. She took a sip and watched Carol roll her lips back, trying hard not to laugh.

“I’m serious, Carol!” Therese snapped. She was angry again but she was making Carol laugh now and she didn’t know why. “Why are you laughing? It’s not funny!”

“Your milk mustache is,” Carol giggled. She quickly grabbed ahold of Therese and steered her to the mirror that hung in the hallway. There at her reflection, Therese saw herself with a layer of milk dribble across her upper lip. At last, she smirked and Carol couldn’t resist as she leaned over playfully licking her.

**xxxx**


End file.
